(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative wreath of the type used to commemorate holidays and other occasions, and in particular to an artificial wreath that can be easily modified to render the wreath suitable for different occasions.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Wreathes are often used to decorate the home or other location in celebration of various holiday seasons, such as Christmas or Halloween. Wreaths are also used to commemorate solemn occasions, such as a death in the family.
Generally, decorative wreathes are comprised of a support frame that is covered with plant material. A hanger, generally in the form of a hook or loop, is attached to the back of the frame for use in hanging the wreath on a wall, door, etc. The plant material may be natural plant material. However, to avoid the cost of a new wreath each time an occasion arises, the wreath frame is often covered with artificial plant material, such as artificial foliage. While artificial decorative wreathes may be more expensive initially, the wreathes can be used for several years, substantially reducing the cost on a per use basis.
However, artificial wreaths are generally designed to be used as decoration for a single seasonal event or other occasion, such as Christmas, necessitating the purchase of a different artificial wreath for a different occasion, thereby defeating any cost savings. Moreover, since the same wreath is used numerous times, the user may desire a fresh, updated look. Finally, while artificial decorative wreaths are now designed to closely approximate the appearance of natural wreaths, often requiring careful visual examination, or even touching of the wreath, to tell the difference, there are still times when the use of natural plant material is desirable.
The present invention is directed to an artificial wreath that can be readily modified to render the wreath suitable for use as decoration for different occasions, thereby extending the usefulness of the wreath. More specifically, the present invention provides for an artificial wreath that includes a holder for adding artificial foliage, natural foliage, or a combination of artificial and natural foliage. Optionally, the wreath may include attachment pins or prongs for adding other seasonally decorative material to the wreath.
More specifically, the wreath includes a support frame with a back frame section with a lower surface, and a front frame section connected to the back frame section. In the preferred embodiment, the back frame section is comprised of an outer back loop having a first diameter and an inner back loop having a second diameter less than the first diameter. The front frame section is comprised of a front loop having a third diameter intermediate the diameter of the outer and inner back loops. The three loops preferable have a common axis. Connectors join the back loops to the front loop.
The loops are normally formed of a closed loop of wire or other rodlike material, which may be covered to simulate the branches of a plant. In most instances the loops will be circular. However, it is to be understood that the loops may be rectangular, oval, triangular, or of another shape. One of the back loops may include a hanger, e.g., a hook or small loop, for use in attaching the wreath to a vertical surface.
The plant material holder is comprised of a continuous side wall and a bottom wall that together define a plant material receiving chamber with an open top. The chamber may be watertight so that water can be provided for natural plant material or may include a foam block to the type commonly used by florists to facilitate positioning of the natural and/or artificial plant material. The holder is mounted adjacent the bottom of the frame between the front and back frame sections of the wreath frame. When the frame is covered with plant foliage, the holder is nestled within the foliage, so that the holder is largely invisible to the casual observer.
Preferably, the holder is a rectangular holder comprised of a rear wall, a front wall, side walls joining the rear and front walls, and a bottom wall. The rear wall is desirably of a greater height than the front wall, so that the open top of the holder tilts toward the front of the wreath, providing a larger surface area and greater visibility of plant material in the holder. The holder may also include a perforated removeable cover that fits over the open top, with the plant material being inserted through openings in the cover into the holder chamber. Preferably, the cover includes a plurality of first openings of one dimension and a plurality of opening of a second, smaller dimension to facilitate insertion of material of different stem sizes.
When the preferred holder is inserted into the preferred frame structure, the holder rear wall engages the frame inner back loop, the holder front wall engages the frame front loop, and the holder bottom wall is supported on the lower section of the frame outer back loop. The holder bottom wall may include a slot on its lower surface into which the lower section of the frame outer back loop is inserted to secure the holder in place. In order to facilitate insertion of a larger holder, the front loop may include a lower section that extends outwardly from the front of the wreath from the plane of the rest of the front loop, with the holder being inserted behind this lower section of the front loop.
The wreath may also include bumpers or stops extending from the back of the wreath to protect the wall, door or other object against which the wreath is placed. The wreath may also include a plurality of pins or prongs that extend from the wreath frame toward the front of the wreath to provide further opportunities for changing the appearance of the wreath. These pins may be used to removeably attach seasonal three-dimensional objects, such as Santa figures or pumpkin figures, or natural items, such as apples, to the wreath. In the preferred embodiment, a plurality of these pins may extend toward the front of the wreath from one or more of the loops.
Thus, the basic wreath is comprised of a frame having a lower section into which the holder is inserted. The front of the frame is covered with artificial foliage, and artificial and/or natural plant material is placed into the holder chamber. If desired, the perforated cover can be placed over the chamber, with the plant material being inserted through the cover. Due to the shape and positioning of the holder, the plant material blends with the artificial foliage on the wreath frame to provide a wreath with an integrated appearance. Optionally, seasonal objects can be attached to the projecting pins. When a different visual appearance is desired, the plant material in the holder can be replaced with a different plant material, and the seasonal objects can be replaced with objects appropriate to the different season.